Ai Sensei
by Oni No Yami
Summary: AU ShonenAi Luffy and Zoro are room mates from collage and Luffy is finally becoming a music teacher at the school Zoro works at. There's also a new home economics teacher. Zoro finds himself falling in love with the smoothtalking blond.


Pairings: Zoro/Sanji and Usopp/Luffy will be the main ones but there is some slight Zoro/Luffy at the beginning but it's very one-sided.

SPOILERS FOR THE STORY ARE IN THE AUTHOR NOTES SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN A GOOD STORY, DON'T READ THEM!

A/N: I've been tossing this idea around for a while and I've finally decided to write it down. I know a lot more about One Piece than I did when I first came up with this idea. Anyway, Usopp and Sanji will still be known as Usopp and Sanji but I'm giving them first names just so they don't go around 'Why doesn't Usopp have a first name?' or something. I have to be practical, even in an AU. If you couldn't guess from the summery, Usopp is the foreign language teacher. He speaks Japanese, English, German, Spanish, and French. (This story takes place in Japan!) Sanji is the new Home Economics teacher. Zoro teaches Physical Education but that's mentioned later anyway.

If you're a bit confused as to why Usopp is a teacher before Luffy it's because Luffy went to collage for his doctor's degree right away. So it took him longer to finish school even though Usopp is younger. And we're assuming that Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp are all within five years of each other. Zoro oldest, Sanji next, Luffy, then Usopp. You can make up their ages based on when they got out of collage and such. Anyway, let's get to it! By the way, the title in English means Love Teacher.

Ai Sensei

Chapter one: First Day of School!

Zoro groaned sleepily as a loud buzzing rang out in his ear. 'Alarm clock...' He thought, slamming his hand on the snooze button. He rolled over and snored loudly for a few minutes before the door burst open. Zoro ignored the intruder and barred his head under a white pillow.

"C'mon, Zoro! Time to get up, first day of school!" An excited voice yelled from the door before something hit Zoro in the back.

"Gimme another five minutes..." Zoro grumbled sleepily as someone began shaking him.

"No, no, no! You need to get up now, Zoro-san! School starts in another four hours and we have to get there early to set up for our first classes!"

Zoro rolled over, hearing a cry and a crash to his left. He sat up and looked over the side of the bed to find his room mate, Monkey D. Luffy, lying in a heap on the floor. The younger man was already dressed in blue jeans and a red tee-shirt. "Are you excited about school or what?" Zoro asked, yawning.

Luffy sat up. "Sure am! It's my first day, after all!"

Zoro nodded. "I was excited about my first day too. That is until I remembered I was teaching high school."

"What's so bad about high school, Zoro-san?" Luffy asked as he stood and brushed his jeans off.

Zoro leaned over and straightened the raven haired man's shirt for him, fixing the collar and brushing some dust off it. "I never liked high school. But I felt better knowing that I might brighten some kid's first day. A lot of kids like gym after all."

Luffy shrugged. "I didn't."

Green eyes rolled up toward the ceiling. "We've been through this; you don't like it because you hate running."

"Sure do!" Luffy shot back. "If my teacher in high school hadn't made me run four miles because I didn't do well on my soccer test-!"

Zoro cut him off with a groan and a smack on the head. "I told you, it wasn't four miles. More like one and a half."

"It was still a lot of running! My stomach was sore for weeks after that!"

The older man sighed but smiled fondly. He decided he should get up, he only had four hours to shower and get to school which took him almost two hours in it's self.

"Hey Zoro? What are the other teachers like?" Luffy asked, following the gym teacher out of the room and over to the bathroom door.

"Gimme a second. I'll tell you anything you want to know on the way to school, deal?" Zoro asked, looking back at the shorter of the two.

Luffy looked very reluctant at first but then grinned and nodded. "I'll make breakfast while you're in the shower, okay?"

"Sure. Just don't burn anything like last time."

"I'm not that bad!"

No more than an hour later the two teachers had eaten, showered, and gotten their bags ready for the day ahead of them. They were now on the freeway, on their way to Sanimura High School.

"So I'll ask you again; what are the other teachers like there?"

Zoro laughed as he shifted gears and turned into the left lane. "Most of them are enjoyable and pleasant. Especially the foreign language teacher, Maria Usopp. You'd like him a lot."

"Would I? That's good. Are there any other teachers I'd like?"

"Hmm... Name Belle. She's the Sotial Studies teacher for eleventh and twelfth grade."

"Cool. Are there any other new teachers starting this year?"

"Yeah, there are a couple I didn't recognize."

This went on until they got to their destination. Luffy seemed very satisfied with the answers the other man provided him with. Zoro sighed and stretched as he got out of the forest green Saddan.

"Geez, I'm ready for bed already!"

Luffy sighed. "Zoro..."

"Kidding, kidding." Zoro grinned sheepishly. "Let's get you to your classroom and set everything up."

Luffy had already memorized how to get to his room when he was moving all his things in. Zoro was surprised at how much Luffy had been able to do to the room within the two weeks they got get ready for the coming first day. Usually the teachers didn't decorate their rooms until the first day of school, getting help from their homeroom classes. But Luffy was so excited about finally becoming a teacher after years of training he must have wanted everything to be perfect for his students.

Luffy set his bag on the desk over in the corner of the room. It looked as though Luffy knew he wasn't really going to use it much. The room had stands and chairs in the middle and off to the side were the raisers for the chorus.

"You're teaching chorus, band, and orchestra, right?" Zoro asked, unsure. They usually had three teachers for the three.

Luffy nodded, though. "I'm teaching all three because of the budget cuts."

Zoro sighed and nodded. There used to be four gym teachers at one time but last year the school board got rid of Zoro's minor, leaving Zoro and the female teacher as the last gym teachers. It wasn't so hard, though. He only had two classes in the morning, lunch duty, and then another two classes in the afternoon. The other teacher took care of the other four class periods.

"Anyway, I'm all set up here Zoro." Zoro was pulled from his thoughts as Luffy said this. "So why don't you get to the locker rooms?"

Zoro nodded. "Alright. Good luck today, Luffy." He was about to leave when he felt arms wrap around his waist and soft lips on either side of his neck.

"Thanks. You too, Zoro. I'll see you at lunch."

The arms let him go and Zoro felt a sudden heat creeping up his neck and over his cheeks. "Erm... Yeah, see you at lunch!"

Zoro all but ran from the music room, feeling his blush darken. This happened a lot. Luffy had a bad habit of showing way too much emotion. Or perhaps it was because he liked Zoro like that? Either way, the gym teacher thought he liked Luffy that way. It was a bit pathetic, really. He had been lusting after Luffy since his senior year of high school. And what wasn't there to like about the boy? He was considerate, nice, and good looking. Need he say more?

The first two classes seemed to drag on forever. Zoro was relieved when he got his break at the end of second hour. He happened to find Luffy in the teacher's lounge with Usopp, the foreign language teacher. The two seemed to be engaged in deep conversation.

"No way, so you speak four different languages!" Luffy exclaimed, obviously very surprised. "I only speak two, Japanese and English!"

Usopp laughed. "It's okay. But it is a bit hard. I have two French classes, two English classes, and one class of each German and Spanish. This is my free period between my two French classes."

Luffy looked astounded. "This is my break between Chorus and the first band class. I have the first period free."

Usopp nodded. "It would probably be hard, having a bunch of half-asleep students trying to sing or plan an instrument at seven in the morning." They both laughed at this.

Zoro smiled. 'I'm glad that Luffy is getting along with the other teachers so well.' He thought. 'I was concerned that none of them would like him since he's so... Luffy. But Usopp seems to be getting along with him, just like I predicted.'

"How was your first class, by the way?" Usopp asked before sipping his coffee.

"Kind of boring, just going over my rules and such." Luffy sighed. "But tomorrow will be fun; we can get down to some singing and playing tomorrow."

Usopp nodded. "Yeah, the first day is always boring. For me it's usually trying to get the kids back into the language and then handing out my syllabus."

"Syllabus?"

"Yeah. It basically explains all my rules and what we're doing for the year. I just send it home with the kids and they have to bring it back signed by a parent within two days." Usopp explained.

Luffy blinked. "I should try that next year. It might be easier than explaining everything in person."

"Sure is." Usopp took another sip from his coffee before noticing Zoro standing in the doorway. "Hey, Zoro!" He suddenly cried, grinning.

Luffy turned around. His back had been facing Zoro the whole time. "Hey! You have a free period this time too?"

"Almost." Zoro sat down next to Luffy, ruffling the younger teacher's hair slightly. "In a couple days I'll have to be down there when the boys are showering."

Usopp smiled. "Do you two already know each other?"

"Yeah, Zoro and I room together!" Luffy exclaimed. Usopp looked shocked.

"You two are... a couple?"

Zoro's eyes widened and he blushed. "No, no, we're not! We're just room mates!"

Usopp's shock seemed to go away. "Oh. Oh, okay. Sorry about that." He grinned. "I was assuming things again."

"No big." Zoro replied, waving the other's comment off.

The three had a nice chat about how most of the students were great so far but there was at least one child in each of their classes so far that was a bit wild. Usopp looked up at the clock and sighed, pushing his chair back.

"Agh... I've got my next French class in a few minutes so I should get going. It was really nice talking to you, Zoro. Au revroir!" He waved, leaving the room.

Luffy waved then sighed. "I have band now, Zoro. So I've got to go. I'll see you during lunch duty." And with that Luffy left.

Zoro leaned back in his chair, relieved that he had the next period free as well. He enjoyed the calmness of the empty room until someone entered. The gym teacher opened one eye to see a blond man walking into the room, carrying a bag on his shoulder. The blond teacher sat across from Zoro and Zoro noticed that half his hair was hanging over his left eye. Zoro didn't recognize this teacher.

"Hey there." He greeted, leaning into the table a bit.

The other man looked up, his blue eyes framed by rectangular reading glasses. "Good morning." He greeted.

Zoro grinned. "I'm the male gym teacher, Zoro. I don't believe we've met."

The man smiled. "No, I don't believe so. My name is Yuki Sanji. I'm the new home economics teacher." Sanji took the glasses off his eyes and Zoro had to hold back a gasp. The man looked like an angel...

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger. I just wanted to introduce the characters in this chapter and the next one will be more of what their different days are like. I'll continue if I get at least fifty hits on this story, okay? I'd love to get some reviews along with those fifty hits, too, so if you'd be so kind as to review that'd be great! 


End file.
